Valve elements are used to regulate or control the flow of material by opening, closing, or partially obstructing various passageways. One type of valve is a sleeve valve, which can be used in a number of applications. Some sleeve valves contain one or more perforated openings on a sleeve that allow for material to flow through the valve. Another type of valve is a fixed cone valve. Some fixed cone valves include a cone that may contact a gate to restrict material from flowing through the valve.